1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vertical grinding apparatus, that is, a grinding method and apparatus wherein a large grinding tank is charged with a proper grinding material and, on the other hand, a work is moved along the grinding tank and on the surface of or in the interior of the grinding material while being held by a chuck provided on a main shaft spindle so as to be in contact on the entire surface with the grinding material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the already known rotary barrel grinder, generally the barrel is charged with many works, a grinding material and others and is rotated so that the contents in said barrel may flow and move and the works may be ground by the mutual friction of the works with the grinding material. However, in such method, there have been defects that a long time is required to finish the works and that the works slide with each other to produce striking traces.